


Apple of His Eye

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros
Summary: I wrote this as a quick request for someone back in August; it's pretty generic. Sorry :/





	Apple of His Eye

He was just a poor boy;  
She was the apple of his eyes.  
Of anything that he could have,  
She was the ultimate prize.

He watched her from the sidelines  
As she paraded for the crowd -   
Every boy went wild  
As they whistled, shrill and loud.

She smiled at their attention,  
But it didn’t reach her chocolate eyes.  
And only one boy noticed,  
Only one poor boy realized.

As weeks went by, her smile died,  
As the boy tried to get through to her.  
But she brushed him off with a sad little nod,  
Ignoring each kind word.

Reduced to tears and worry,  
The boy cried softly to himself.  
He just wanted her to be happy,  
His own sadness he could quell.

(Or, that’s what he thought, at least,  
Even if it wasn’t true.  
The only thing that mattered to him  
Was a happy smile from you.)

The girl saw him sitting by himself,  
Trying not to weep;  
She froze and sat down softly beside him,  
Silent and gentle as a sheep.

Once his tears were spent and gone,  
With not a single drop remaining,  
She gently wiped his face all dry,  
A happy smile feigning.

“What’s wrong?” she asked sincerely,  
Frowning as “Nothing,” he replied,  
But he sighed and decided to elaborate  
When he saw the worry in her chocolate eyes.

“It’s you,” he said, “it’s you,  
Even if you don’t realize.  
I want you to be happy - I think I love you -   
You and your chocolate eyes.”

The girl was taken aback for a moment,  
For once uncertain what to say,  
Until she finally asked, “Are you sure?”  
In a strangely hesitant way.

At his shy nod, she smiled for real,   
And replied, “I think so too.”  
Stunned silence for a moment before she explained,  
“I think that I love you.”

“Then why’d you brush me off?” he asked,  
Then covered his mouth in shame.  
“I’m sorry, that was rude,” “No,  
If I were you, I’d ask the same.”

She sighed and shifted in her seat  
To give herself more time.  
The silence hung over their heads  
Until she replied sadly, “It’s a crime.

It’s a crime that I ignored you -   
I should’ve seen it in your eyes.  
I might have loved you at first sight,  
But I was too scared to let myself realize.”

The boy couldn’t believe his ears -   
This whole time she’d been so close?  
Out of every pairing of flawed humans, it seemed  
That they’d messed up the most.

“Why were you scared?” he asked at last,  
Wary of the answer.  
“I don’t know,” she admitted in time,   
“I guess I’m a stupid disaster.”

Tears welled up, but the boy stopped them  
By suddenly hugging her close.  
“It’s okay, don’t cry, please, love,” he soothed  
As he softly wiped dry her nose.

The two sat together in thoughtful silence then,  
Trying to understand.  
Until, at last, they both stood up  
And walked off, hand in hand.


End file.
